


don't look back [traducción]

by ciaraodhan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Forehead Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Merlin (Merlin), Post-Canon, Protective Arthur, Sweet, the horn thing that lets you see people who are dead
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaraodhan/pseuds/ciaraodhan
Summary: “¡No me importa si no es una buena idea!” Merlin gritó, ya sintiendo las lágrimas picando detrás de sus ojos.  Maldita sea, uno pensaría que ya habría llorado lo que tenía que llorar. “Es… es su cumpleaños…”“Se ha ido, Merlin.” Leon escupió, más amargo de lo que le hubiera gustado. “Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que alguien de Camelot intentó utilizar el Cuerno, no podemos tomar ese riesgo.”Merlin tomó respiraciones temblorosas, ojeando el Cuerno de Cathbhadh y sus curvas de marfil. Sabía que Leon tenía razón, lo sabía, pero estaba justo ahí. Joder, las lágrimas estaban viniendo otra vez.Las palabras de Kilgarrah suenan en su cabeza, engañándolo otra vez. Merlin sabía que si alguna vez esa familiar corona de rizos dorados rompía la superficie del agua de Avalon, una catarata brotaría de inmediato de sus ojos y harían un charco en el suelo. De hecho, meramente pensar en el momento solía ser suficiente para engatusar humedad a la parte trasera de los ojos de Merlin, gotas de líquido amenazando con derramarse en cualquier momento.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	don't look back [traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [don't look back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644749) by [A_Butter_Churner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Butter_Churner/pseuds/A_Butter_Churner). 



“Esto no es una buena idea,” Leon insistió, mirando a Gwen por apoyo. La Reina evitó su mirada, incapaz de decir algo.

“¡No me importa si no es una buena idea!” Merlin gritó, ya sintiendo las lágrimas picando detrás de sus ojos. Maldita sea, uno pensaría que ya habría llorado lo que tenía que llorar. “Es… es su _cumpleaños_ …”

“Se ha ido, Merlin.” Leon escupió, más amargo de lo que le hubiera gustado. “Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que alguien de Camelot intentó utilizar el Cuerno, no podemos tomar ese riesgo.”

Merlin tomó respiraciones temblorosas, ojeando el Cuerno de Cathbhadh y sus curvas de marfil. Sabía que Leon tenía razón, lo _sabía_ , pero estaba _justo ahí_. Joder, las lágrimas estaban viniendo otra vez.

Las palabras de Kilgarrah suenan en su cabeza, engañándolo otra vez. Merlin sabía que si alguna vez esa familiar corona de rizos dorados rompía la superficie del agua de Avalon, una catarata brotaría de inmediato de sus ojos y harían un charco en el suelo. De hecho, meramente _pensar_ en el momento solía ser suficiente para engatusar humedad a la parte trasera de los ojos de Merlin, gotas de líquido amenazando con derramarse en cualquier momento.

Veía a Arthur en todo¬—su cabello en el sol de la mañana, sus ojos en el gris brumoso de un cielo nublado e incluso más en las rodantes olas del océano, y más que nada su _voz_. Si Merlin no supiera, pensaría que Arthur lo estaba llamando todas las mañanas. Despertarse a silencio destrozó una diminuta parte del alma de Merlin tantas veces que Merlin estaba asombrado que le quede alma.

Cada vez que se imaginaba su reunión, Merlin asumía que estaría sollozando. Sollozando y agarrándose a Arthur como si no pudiera creer que era real, quizás — _quizás_ —encontrando el coraje para decir lo que de alguna manera no pudo mientras estaba vivo.

Merlin sintió una mano cálida en su hombro, volteando para quedar frente a Gwen quien había bajado del estrado para rodearlo con sus brazos. Se aferró a ella, enterrando su rostro en su cabello esperando perder sus lágrimas. “Sólo… necesito verlo…”

“Todos lo extrañamos, Merlin.” Gwen murmuró; su voz pequeña como si se estuviera por romper en cualquier momento. “Pero es muy peligroso.”

“¡Sé cómo usarlo!” Merlin se abalanzó al Cuerno. “Todo lo que necesito hacer es no mirar atrás.”

Gwen frunció el ceño. “Todavía no estoy segura.”

“ _Por favor_ , Gwen.” Merlin prácticamente rogó, su voz irregular por gritar. “Necesito esto, hay cosas que necesita saber—“

Gwen miró a Leon quien se mantuvo sin emoción antes de darle a Merlin la más sutil de las señales con la cabeza.

“Gracias, mi Lady.” Le dio una pequeña reverencia, agarrando el cuerno contra su pecho y sintiendo algo en su corazón liberarse.

——

Merlin pasó por el umbral, el viento soplando a su espalda y tragándolo, trasportándolo a un mundo de paredes—paredes que cambian y se mecen con memorias. Merlin podía perderse en todas ellas con facilidad, encontrando un par que le llamen la atención. Por supuesto, Arthur y su primer encuentro. Merlin recuerda preguntarse cómo alguien tan arrogante podía ser tan atractivo. Esa atracción solo había crecido, culminando en el único amor que Merlin creía haber conocido.

Había muchas más—desde desayunos a batallas, guerras a bodas—el pasillo terminando con Arthur muriendo en los brazos de Merlin. Merlin quería decirle, enserio quería. Pero se convenció que Avalon estaba _justo ahí_ … tenían el resto de sus vidas frente a ellos.

“No tendrías que estar aquí.” Una voz, un estruendo gentil, retumba detrás suyo. Merlin se dio vuelta por el sonido—podía ubicarlo donde sea.

Un sonido gutural se escapa de la garganta de Merlin, porque está _justo ahí_ en su cota de malla ensangrentada y sus nebulosos ojos azules y su cabello rubio polvoriento que se ve tan _tan_ suave.

“No tendrías que estar aquí.” Arthur repitió, con más suavidad esta vez.

“Pensé que estarías más feliz de verme.” Merlin intentó bromear pero terminó apenas pudiendo sacar las palabras.

“Estas arriesgando a todo Camelot, ese es un nuevo nivel de idiotez—incluso para ti.”

“No voy a mirar atrás. Todo está bien.”

“¿Y qué hay de tu seguridad? Esto es peligroso, incluso si eres un…” el espíritu de Arthur bajó la mirada, evitando los ojos de Merlin.

Merlin se tensó. “Un hechicero, Arthur. Y ya me cansé de disculparme por eso.”

“No tienes que disculparte.” Arthur dijo con firmeza, atreviéndose a juntar su mirada con la de Merlin. “Nunca tuviste que disculparte conmigo, y lo siento si alguna vez te hice pensar eso.”

El ex rey dio un paso más cerca, casi muy cerca. Ahora estaban prácticamente nariz con nariz.

“¿A-Arthur?”

Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de Arthur. “Te lastimé, ¿o no?” Merlin podía sentir su rostro decaer, pero no se atrevía a hablar. “Sé que lo hice, y lo _siento_ tanto. _¿Me escuchas?”_

Merlin sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, marchitándose bajo la intensidad de la mirada de Arthur. “No lo sabías.”

“Pero tú eras mi—éramos _amigos_. No merecías nada de eso. Si veo a mi padre aquí voy a—“ Arthur sacudió su cabeza en derrota y puso una mano fantasmal en la mejilla de Merlin, sonriendo con suavidad mientras el corazón de Merlin palpita en su pecho. “Me tomó pudrirme aquí para darme cuenta que eras todo lo que tenía… y me tenías miedo.”

“Arthur…”

Arthur lo estaba sosteniendo cerca ahora, tan cerca como uno puede cuando uno es un espíritu. “Debes odiarme.”

Merlin tomó una profunda respiración temblorosa. “Arthur, yo… Estoy perdido sin ti.” Miró arriba, manteniendo la mirada de su rey—porque Arthur _era_ su rey y siempre lo será. “Nunca podría odiarte, de hecho creo que—“

_No. No, él no podía—_

“¿Crees que…?”

Merlin cerró sus ojos antes de abrirlos de nuevo, lentamente. Vio la figura fantasmal de Arthur cambiar de estar en y fuera de existencia y supo que esta era la última vez que los dos se verían, probablemente por un largo tiempo.

“Creo que—no, _sé_ que— te amo.”

La esquina de la boca de Arthur se levantó en algo como una media sonrisa. “¿Me amas?”

Merlin asintió, cerrando los ojos y preparándose para el torrente de rechazo que sabía que venía. En vez, se encontró con el fantasma de un beso en su frente y los brazos de Arthur apretándose alrededor de él. “¿Arthur?”

“También te amo, idiota.”

——

Merlin pasó todo el tiempo que pudo en los brazos de Arthur, pero el umbral se estaba cerrando y pronto no podría regresar. Con un suave beso final, fueron forzados a separarse.

En la parte trasera de su mente podía escuchar el suave estruendo de Arthur:

“Una cosa más, _Mer_ lin. No mires atrás.”


End file.
